


keeping a secret

by Korkeiyo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo
Summary: A fluff fic based on the scene where mahiru offers hiyoko help to tie her kimono.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 6





	keeping a secret

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh,, I apologise if this isn't written very well. I tried my best but I'm afraid it isn't that good.

Everyone was gathered in the restaurant like every morning to eat breakfast and make plans for the day. Everyone talked about the stuff they usually talked about, nothing special. Until kazuichi pointed something out.

"Urgh, what the hell is this smell?" 

"Probably you! when was your last shower? a week ago?" Hiyoko evily laughed.

"No, it definetly isn't kaz. The smell isn't coming from his direction." Akane contered, holding her nose into the air.  
"Actually, this smell comes from your direction hiyoko, most likely from yourself" She pointed out. Shit. Everyone was looking. Even mahiru. This is emberassing. 

suddenly the little girl who had the biggest attidude went quiet. "..yea. I haven't showered since we got trapped on this island." Her face went red. She stared emberassed at the floor.   
"You didn't shower since then?? Why?" Kazuichi asked suprised. ".... I can't tie my Kimono by myself." Hiyoko answered almost crying. 

"That's it? Why didn't you say something?" Mahiru asked in a comforting voice. " I was afraid everyone would make fun of me..." "Don't worry! I'll teach you!" Mahiru laughed. "wait, seriously? Right now?" Hiyoko had a small smile on her face again. Mahiru was a kind soul. "Sure, let's go!" and with that the two girls left, heading to mahirus cottage.

Mahiru sat down on her bed, looking at hiyoko. "Hey, if it makes you feel uncomfortable when I touch you and your kimono tell me. I will find something else to practice on first. Or I can give you a towel to wear under it. Okay?" She offered. "Thank you, but I know that you don't have any perverted intentions. I will say it once I'm uncomfortable." 

Hiyoko sat down on mahirus lap, making sure it won't be difficult for her. "I'm ready" She said, feeling how her friend started to untie her kimono. "hey, hiyo?" "hm?" "Why are you suddenly so honest? Just an hour ago you were making jokes and comments on everything that just moved an inch." "You are being nice to me. I think I should be too. for now! Don't think this will be my constant behaviour!" 

Mahiru giggled. " Don't worry. I didn't expect it anyway, I was just a bit suprised." The two kept up the small talk until it was done. 

"see? I know learning new things isn't easy but I think I explained it pretty well, hm?" she was being so kind with hiyoko, it felt.... sweet.

"hey.. mahiru? Can I shower in your cottage? I might need help with my kimono again.." This question threw the ultimate photographer a bit offguard. "s-sure. I don't mind!" She answered blunt, a light pink painting on her cheeks. "thank you!" Hiyoko smiled, running into the shower. "And don't try to peek!" There. There was the attitude she usually had. It really made mahiru smile. Hiyoko can be mean, very mean. But this didn't bother her. 

The red haired girl sat on the bed, reading a book while patiently waiting for her friend to get out of the shower. That's when she heard a humming and small footsteps. "I'm fiiiniiisheeed." Hiyoko called out from the bathroom door. "Have you tried tying your kimono yet?" "mmm yep! but I still need some help, can you come here for a second?" 

Mahiru put her book down and went over to the door, unlocking it. Hiyoko already tied the main knot, but it was loose and the bow was missing too. "here, let me help you" she said while putting her hands on hiyokos, guiding her hands to the knot. "I'm glad you tried it by yourself, but it's pretty loose. You just need some practice, nothing more!" Mahiru motivated her while holding her hands to tie it again. 

"see, now it's stronger!" hiyoko blushed. Mahiru held her hands. They felt so very soft. She was so gentle. "hiyo? Are you even listening?" "UH! yes yes I am! Of course! Can we move to the bow now? I'm getting tiiiiiiiired" "sure sure. Just pay attention, okay?" "Yes miss teacher." 

Once they were finished mahiru put her hand on hiyokos shoulder. "If you ever need help with something again ask me!" She laughed happily. The little girl wraped her arms around her friends waist. 

"Thank you so so much. You are the kindest person I ever met. Your help means the world to me." Hiyoko mumbled, her head on mahirus chest. This was a reaction no one would have ever expected from hiyoko. 

"No problem hiyo." mahiru replied, kissing hiyokos forehead. 

"Huh! What- why did you-" "You mean a lot to me. I really care for you. You might are a bit mean and straight forward, but I can deal with that. When you need anything I will be there. I promise." This made hiyoko blush furiosly. 

"mahiru... I care for you too. I like you.. a lot.. You are so caring, amazing, funny and kind. You make me feel safe.. I was lucky you were the first person to offer me help." Hiyoko confessed, feeling how mahiru picked her. "what are you doing?" She received no answer until they both sat on the bed. 

"Would you mind.. spending the rest of the day together?" "not at all." The girls sat on the bed, hiyokos head reasting on mahirus shoulder as they cuddled, talking about whatever they felt like.


End file.
